Resurrection
by Miwah
Summary: It's been three years since Tris' death, and Tobias is still fighting the memories of the girl that haunts his very thoughts. Three years of not seeing or hearing her have been miserable, and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he is faced with an unbelievable sight... Rated such for later chapters. R


Okay, this is my first MAJOR fanfiction, and given that I'm sort of obsessing over Divergent at the moment (I've read the books; haven't seen the movie) I went on a sudden whim and made this.

Idea inspiration came from ABC's new TV show, "Resurrection", as cheesy as this is. I decided to start off with Tobias first in this chapter. Why? Because it just started out that way. I will be switching on and off with each of their POVs (point of view) given it allows me a better understanding of the two as I progress with them. I don't know how long I intend on making this thing run on for, but if I get good enough reviews and feedback on it, I may make this a long term thing.

As for this being rated M, I WILL be adding some fluffy things later on in the future, I just have to figure out how I will incorporate that.

I wrote this up in a day, and here it is 1:30 in the morning and I had the definite URGE to finish this up and upload it.

Anyhow, please read and review. I'd love to see what you'll think of this.~

* * *

**TOBIAS **

_There I stand in a dark room, not being able to see my own hands before my very face. Out of the four things that scared me, darkness was nothing. I could stand here all day and know that nothing in this darkness would be enough to bring me pain. Though dark, my other senses had managed to adapt to my new settings in exchange for my lack of sight. There was only one question to ask from here._

_Why _is_ it dark?_

_I could not tell how big the room was that I stood in, but I knew enough to tell that it was large enough to keep my claustrophobia at ease. Letting out a sigh, I ran my hands over my face to rub away the weary feeling that was slowly creeping up on me. I could faintly hear the sounds that resembled running footsteps, eager to get away. I quickly brought my hands away from my face to guard them in a defensive stance, my shoulders square and feet equally spread out to align with my arms. I was preparing myself for the inevitable._

_The footsteps were getting louder as they seemed to be running towards me, making me flinch in every direction as the sound started to echo throughout the room. A new sound came along with the running; muffled and too incoherent to bother focusing on._

"_F..or!"_

_My head lifted at the voice that murmured what seemed to be my nickname, something only a few people still called me by._

"_Who's there?"_

_Nothing. The running sounds seemed to cease, but with that came a sudden rush of wind that began to beat against my body like no other. "What the hell?!" This made me turn my back to it and cover my eyes from over drying; stumbling a bit from the harsh force it put on my body. The wind seemed to come to a slow breeze, making me come out of my hunched position and see that the room was now illuminated enough to make my eyes sting. Rubbing them of the pain that was my pupils fixating to the light, I looked around to see that the room was entirely empty with what little light there was. _

"_Four!" She spoke._

_My entire body jumped at the words that were meant for me, the voice sounding pained and all too familiar. I quickly turned around to see before me a pained and utterly confused Tris, bringing me to stumble back some feet from complete shock. "N-No.. You're dead. This doesn't make sense!" Her eyes were filled with confusion as she suddenly let out a blood curdling scream, gripping her stomach with her small hands. She lifted one of her hands away to reveal that it was now painted in the crimson that ran through her veins, shaking from the adrenaline rush. _

_Our eyes met as she reached out for me, her bloodied hand trying to reach out for my own. Frozen in my own shock, I could do nothing but stand there as she effortlessly failed to reach me. Tris froze in her own shaky movement to let out another pain filled cry as she reached for another part of her stomach, now revealing that there were gun wounds there. _

"_Help me, Tobias..." Her words were muffled by the gurgling that was her own blood escaping from her mouth, now running down from the corners of her lips and trickling down her chin. I shook my head out of my own confusion and tried to reach out for her, but failed just as much as was. My sight was blinded by hot tears that threatened to come out as I thrashed around to try and reach Tris, but met no prevail. "Why are you standing there?" Her voice was pained as she slowly trudged down to the floor on her knees, gripping her abdomen to stop the never ending bleeding. _

"_Tris!" My voice was shaken as I managed to fight away from where I stood and rush to her side, bringing her to my chest in a tight embrace. "You promised…" My eyes went wide at her words, tear filled eyes meeting the same sight that was her discomfort. "What?" I couldn't understand what she meant by those words. What had I promised her? _

_Tris' brows furrowed as she looked at me before allowing the tears to run down her face, the look in her eye seeming to be filled with hurt. "You promised me you wo—." Her words cut short by a sudden rush of coughs, bringing with them several ounces of blood to come flying out and splatter against my clothing. "I need to get you help." I slowly started to try and lift Tris' body against mine; carrying her bridal style like I had the night Peter and Al attacked her. She lifted her bloodied hand to weakly grip my shoulder, making me look from her hand back to her face. "You promised you'd protect me…" Her words left her lips as low and breathy, making her lift her lips in a weak smile before letting her eyes roll back and body go slack. _

"_Tris..? Tris! No, wake up!" _

_My words didn't reach her, and she didn't respond like she had been. I shook her a bit before letting one arm out from the grasp I had on her to palm her face, caressing it as if it'd wake her up. "Come on, you can't DIE on me! I need you!" She didn't move; she didn't respond; she was lifeless._

"_**Tris!"**_

I woke up in a hot sweat, yelling at full throttle and shaking as I launched myself forward in my bed. My face was wet with my own tears as brought my hands up to register where I was, now realizing I was in my own bed, alone. I looked to the analog clock that glowed in the dimness that was my apartment, reading the time that said it was still early morning and the prominent date marking the three year anniversary of her death. _Tris… _It was then that I remembered the nightmare I had just woken up from, and now felt the wave of emotions that it brought along.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

After my nightmare, I had trouble sleeping from my crying fit. I managed to find the energy to just suck it up and fall back into my own miserable slumber. My internal clock woke me up with the time that the sun started to creep into one of the few windows that my studio sized apartment had my eyes sore from waking up and head painfully throbbing. It was the time where I would have to head off to work, working in a small office building for one of Chicago's political leaders in hopes of becoming one later on in my eventful life.

I forced myself from the safety that was my bed and towards my dresser where I grabbed my clothes; a black t-shirt and dark denim jeans. Despite not being considered "Dauntless" any more, I was still accustomed to the dark mood that represented my clothing. Heading into my bathroom, I took a very much needed hot shower and came out when I decided I was done with burning my skin to shave and clean up before heading out the door. I shoved on my shoes after slipping on a not-so matching pair of socks and headed out the door, allowing the automatic lock to take care what was less of my worries.

I began my slow decent down the two story building that was my apartment complex, feeling fine with the height that I had settled myself on. Zeke's place was the first stop on my way to work, happening to be just a floor below me. I tend to drop in on him time and again to see how he's doing, given I don't like to leave my quarters and tend to avoid the painful encounters from either him or Christina.

I turned the corner from the stairs and was immediately met by the very person in which I was going to see, his hair messed up in so many ways and eyes bloodshot red. "Drinking again?" I said with a smirk, bringing my hand up to rub the side of my cheek while I basked in the humorous glory that was Zeke's humiliation. "You bet. Brings back the good times when, you know... We were all still close knitted." His words came out a little joyful, seeing as how he still had a slight buzz to him. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He and Uriah, with me included on occasion, would drink to the point where we were total idiots. It let us get loose and wander from the issues that were in our lives at the time. And maybe with a little bit of Dauntless attitude behind it.

"Where're you going this early?" Zeke asked.

"A little place called work. Should check it out sometime, might do you some good."

I spoke firmly with a teasing tone behind it, bringing my hand over from my face to pat his. He quickly reached up to grab my arm and jerk it away, twisting it in the process before slamming me against the wall. I laughed a semi-real one before hearing his own chuckle of enjoyment and shrugged off his lingering presence as he released my arm. We both still had our Dauntless characteristics about us, responding to the child's play we still exhibited towards one another. Both of us stood there facing each other in a quick silence before seeing Zeke's face turn into serious one, his eyes peering into mine with what seemed to be a death gaze. "Did you have another nightmare? Usually you fight back when I do something like that." His eyes were looking right through me, and he knew where to strike.

The small grin that rested on my face turned into a frown when hearing his question, making me bring my hand up to rub my short hair before trailing down to the back of my neck. "You could say something like that, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. She still haunts my dreams, Zeke… I can't do anything to stop it. I'm sure Christina still has bad thoughts about Will every now and again," My hand flew off the back of my neck to point in the theoretical direction that resembled the female's being, my voice slowly starting to sound agitated. "You don't have to pester me about it. Just let me get over it. I'm doing better than I was before." With that, I brought my hand back to my side before looking away from him, turning to lean my body up against the steel wall of the building.

Zeke looked at me with a pained expression before waving his hand off to me, turning away some to avoid eye contact with me. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just… You're not the only person who lost someone, Four. You can't keep grieving over her forever. She wouldn't want you to." Every word that he spoke was true, but I refused to believe it. "I know what you're saying is true, I'm just too much of an idiot to admit to anything." I repositioned myself away from the wall to take my leave, walking away from Zeke in a very slow pace. "I'll see you later, okay? Duty calls." I waved my hand above my head as I walked away, earning a yip from the drunkard in return that only made me smirk some before taking off in a smooth jog.

My apartment building was in the outer areas of Chicago, farther away from the general people I didn't wish to be around. My mother was out of the city, taking her life anew in the land beyond what used to be forbidden to us all. My dad was something I never had to worry about, but just the thought of him still being in the city freaked me out. This area wasn't too bad of a place to live in, but I still got that usual creepiness time and again from what felt like someone was stalking me. I paid no mind to it though, knowing that if someone were there I'd have sensed them before they even tried anything. This time felt… different though.

I gave the feeling no attention as I brought myself up to a flight of stairs that would take me to the usual set of train tracks that would surely bring me the very train that would take me to my office building. The stairs were a bit of an issue for me as they slowly got higher and higher off the ground, but didn't stop me from climbing the rest of the way. I jogged my way over to the edge of the building once stepping off the stairs, looking about to see if the train was anywhere near. "Looks like I'm before it. That's a first." I spoke aloud to myself, knowing that no one would hear me anyway. I kept a look out for the train, finding myself creeping into a day dream.

I didn't seem to bother paying attention to my surroundings as the sudden rush of footsteps came jolting up the metal stairs, not bringing me out of my daze. I only began to focus when I heard the rushing sound of wheels, alerting me that the train was about to approach. I stepped back a few feet, reading myself to the jump I knew I would have to take. Just as the train was about to near the rooftop, I started at full sprint towards the edge to begin my giant leap of hope into the train cart. My adrenaline was pumping so much that I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, enjoying the feeling as my blood rushed through me to give me this feeling I enjoyed oh so much.

"Four!"

My blood quickly ran cold as I heard my name being called, causing my sudden rush of adrenaline to cease and make me more alert on the voice that had spoken to me. I dared to believe the voice that seemed to be so close to me, making me angrily turn around and be met with a sight that I could not believe. My voice was gone by now, lost in the sight of the person that was several yards away from me and completely real. I was frozen, unable to talk and teary eyed as I focused on the unbelievable sight as I heard the train whiz past the building

_Tris._


End file.
